


Introducing Kara Danvers to the magic of Christmas

by Unicxrnby89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara dislikes Christmas, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Lena loves Christmas and is surprised and confused when finds out that her cheerful girlfriend, Kara, dislikes this holiday. After finding out why she makes sure to change Kara’s mind about it and wants to give her the best Christmas ever
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with this idea, it’ll be a short work because this will focus on the last holidays of the year and well I’ve been watching an awful lot of Christmas movies to not be inspired to write. 
> 
> If you’re following my other story Domesticity, don’t fret, I’ll continue writing, I have lots of ideas for that one too
> 
> With nothing more, please enjoy

When Alex woke up that morning, a few days before Thanksgiving, she wasn't expecting to be visited by a panicked Kara and Lena on Sugar Rush with a goofy smile and an ugly Christmas sweater. 

"My girlfriend is defective," Kara claimed with a grumpy pout as she grabbed Lena's hands to keep them still and away from her face. 

"I'm certainly not defective, my dear agent Danvers. I ate way to many cookies this morning, so I have a lot of energy," Alex was surprised when she realized she understood everything the woman just said. Lena spoke so fast and yet so sophisticated that she could barely distinguish that her Irish accent was slipping in. 

"Do you think that she was poisoned? Brainwashed?" Kara was really panicking and Alex wanted to laugh at the face she was making but figured out that her sister wouldn't appreciate that. 

"I haven't been poisoned or brainwashed, not that I know of," Lena pursed her lips adorably and Kara fought down the urge to kiss her. Lena was acting strange. "I'm just happy. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" She giggled like a child in Disneyland. "Oh!" she stopped when she remembered something and pulled out a plastic container from her purse. "I brought cookies for all of you," She said loudly catching a lot of agents attention. 

"That's it, I'm putting you in quarantine until we know what's happening to you," Kara's face was red with frustration as she approached the brunette who scurried away laughing like a maniac as she continued running away from her super girlfriend. 

"Supergirl, Lena Luthor," J'onn called just as Kara was hauling Lena's body over her shoulder. Lena lifted her head and smiled happily at the confused expression on J'onn J'onnz's face. "What is this that you're doing?"

"J'onn, Lena has been infected with something and I don't know what it is, she is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, baked cookies and is awfully Christmas-y," Kara tried to explain with all seriousness in the world. J'onn glanced at Alex who was stiffing a laugh with her hand. 

"Alright, I don't want to know," the Martian mumbled shaking his head. " Just don't make a mess," he said turning on his heels and leaving. 

All the way to a quarantine cell, Lena continued laughing like a maniac every time Kara flinched as she poked her sides or grabbed her butt. 

Kara stayed with her hoping that she wouldn't be called on a mission or emergency because she was worried about her girlfriend. Lena paced around the room singing different Christmas Carols until Kara couldn't take it any longer and groaned throwing herself on the bed. 

"Why are you being such a Grinch?" Lena asked coming close to her. 

"I don't like Christmas," She confessed putting her arm over her eyes. Lena was flabbergasted. 

"How come? I've seen you getting excited for holidays that are not even celebrated in this country," Lena wanted to make sense as an image of Kara celebrating National Bloody Mary Day came up to her mind. 

"I just don't," Kara's dislike for such a surprise for Lena. Christmas was a very cheerful holiday that even someone as cold-hearted as Lillian Luthor celebrates it. "I didn't know you like Christmas, you never spent it here in National City," 

"I always travel to Ireland the last 2 months of the year. I spend them at the Luthor Manor with a few friends from boarding school," Lena explained finally coming down from her sugar rush state. 

"So, will you be leaving?" Kara asked softly not sure if she wanted the brunette to leave. 

"I was planning on it," Lena smiled softly. " I wanted to take you and the super friends with me until you told me you don't like Christmas," 

"I just don't like all the fuss about it," She mumbled, but then she sighed. "The truth is that my first Christmas here was with Clark but there was an emergency, and I was left alone, I was in a planet I didn't know, and nightmares of the destruction of Krypton kept haunting me. Clark said that Christmas was a time to spend with your family, enjoying your time with them but the only family I had left was my cousin who has grown up without me being here and I didn't know a thing about the man he has become since he was a baby," Kara finally explained. Lena's heart clenched painfully at the thought of a 13-year-old Kara sulking alone in a house in Metropolis.

"What about your first Christmas with the Danvers?" Lena asked holding the blonde's hand. 

"There was mostly the same, Alex used to spend it at a science camp while Eliza and Jeremiah were working, they used to send me to Clark's to spend the holidays, and we usually went to Lois' parents' house, which was an old creepy manor in Millville, I hated every second of it," Kara rubbed her eyes with her knuckled leaving them all red and puffy. "Before I started working for the DEO, Alex would spend the holidays on a secret mission, the rest of the super friends would spend it with their respective families, and I was left alone again, I often fly to the Fortress of Solitude and have Kelex to tell me stories about Krypton," Kara shrugged as dismissing the importance on the matter. Lena couldn't let go, though. 

She pulled Kara into a hug, a tight hug that broke the blonde's wall as she started sobbing against her girlfriend's shoulder. Once Kara had calmed down, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, now that Lena was no longer having a sugar rush she was tired and Kara was exhausted after reliving all those Christmas alone. 

"Baby?" Lena called when she woke up in the surprisingly comfy DEO quarantine cell bed, alone. 

"Hey," Kara poked her head out of the bathroom door and smile sweetly at Lena. "Sleep well?" She asked returning to the room, she was freshened up and her tired eyes were the only evidence of what has happened earlier. 

Lena nodded." I was thinking..." 

"I'm afraid and curious every time you say those words," Kara teased her. 

" I was thinking," Lena started again. " That maybe we should go to Ireland but alone. Let me give you your very first real Christmas. I want to show you how beautiful holiday Christmas is, if you allow me, and if after that you still hate it I won’t try it again" She asked sheepishly. 

"I don't know babe," Kara winced at the thought of spending another disappointing Christmas.

"Give me one chance, Kara, once single chance to give you the best Christmas possible," She pleaded giving her best puppy eyes and pout to the blonde who couldn't resist Lena, the usually cold-hearted CEO, being adorable. 

"Alright, CatCo owes me a few days off and I’m sure the DEO can manage without me for a while,” 

“And it’s not like you can’t fly back in seconds, if they need you. Let’s make arrangements and what do you say we leave after Thanksgiving, you do celebrate that right?” Lena asked carefully. 

“Yes, Eliza comes from Midvale and we have dinner at my place, do you want to come?” 

“I’d love to. Thanks for the opportunity babe,” Lena kissed her girlfriend on the lips and the blonde returned the kiss enthusiastically. 

“Thank you, my love,”


	2. Santa Claus is coming to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still a bit reluctant of the idea to let go and enjoy the holidays with Lena, she has been so hurt for her experiences, but seeing Lena so excited she starts to give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so such a good mood since earlier this week and good mood and writing go well together. So here's a second chapter of this story that I'm loving so much. 
> 
> I'll be having more chapters written and uploaded soon, probably tomorrow, who knows. I just hope that you're enjoying the story so far.

"Hi baby," Lena smiled at her girlfriend who stomped into her office after Jess, her assistant, had announced her. 

"Don't baby me," Kara huffed in annoyance and despite being a bit put off by her girlfriend's attitude she found herself not angry at the blonde because she was just the cutest. "Why have you being ignoring my emails and texts?" Kara's posture was closed, her arms were crossed over her chest and there was a deep frown in between her eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry, I've been working all morning," Lena smiled softly, it's hard to be mad at someone who looks delicious in a three-piece suit. 

"Alright," Kara conceded uncrossing her arms and leaning in to peck her girlfriend's lips. Lena pulled Kara into her again when the blonde attempted to pull away and grabbed her by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. 

"Can you please let me know what were your emails and texts about?" Lena smirked at how dazed the blonde looked after the kiss. 

"I was asking you what kind of activities we'll be doing in Ireland, I wanted to make a schedule," Kara shook her head finally coming out of her state. She pulled out a notepad and a pen. 

"Why would you make a schedule for our vacations?" Lena asked walking around her desk until she was by her chair. 

"I want to be prepared for everything," Kara shrugged, flipping her pen between her fingers, an anxious trait Lena has definitely noticed. 

"No," Lena simply replied as she sat down in her chair in front of Kara. 

"No?" Kara questioned confused. 

"No, I will not let you schedule our vacation," Lena further explained. 

"But why?" Kara pouted. She was getting frustrated by Lena's plans or lack of them. 

"Because I want everything to be a surprise, I'll let you know what things you need to pack and what you don't have we'll buy it but I won't let you know what exactly we'll be doing,"

"But baby," Kara protested with a pout on her beautiful rosebud lips. 

"You better watch out," Lena sang softly. "You better not cry," She continued standing up and walking to the front of her desk and leaning against the edge in front of Kara. "You better not pout, I'm telling you why," Lena seductively leaned into Kara's space and brushed her lips against the blonde's, and the Kryptonian's breath hitched. "Santa Claus is coming to town," Lena kissed her lips as she continued singing. "He's making a list, He's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice... which one are you, darling?" Lena's eyes twinkled mischievously as Kara gulped loudly. 

Lena pulled away slightly but dragged Kara with her into a standing position. "I want you to let go, I want you to enjoy the holidays with me, I'm going to show you the happiness behind it. I want to bake Christmas cookies with you, I want us to have hot cocoa in front of the chimney while the room is dimly illuminated by yellow, red, and green Christmas lights. I want to have a snowball fight with you until you can't stop laughing. I want to kiss you under the mistletoe and on Christmas morning, I want to cuddle you as you decide which presents open first because I'm going to fill you with presents" Lena smiled as Kara's eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"Lena," Kara whispered unable to say anything else, the lump in her throat was heavy. 

"Allow me to make happy memories in that beautiful mind of yours so you can forget about the misconception you have of the most beautiful time of the year," Lena wiped away the single tear that rolled down Kara's cheek. 

Kara replied with a soft yet passionate kiss. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist pulling her closer as Kara's arms rested on Lena's shoulders. A knock followed by the door opening interrupted their kiss. 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Jess said sheepishly. "Ms. Luthor, Mr. Rodgers wanted to make sure if you're still up for the business lunch with the investors," 

"Tell him we'll have to reschedule for later this week, please cancel all my appointments for the rest of the afternoon. I'll retire early," Jess nodded and left the room leaving a confused Kara with a smirking Lena. 

"Why did you do that?" Kara asked in a small voice. 

"We'll go Christmas shopping. You'll need some clothes because Dublin is way colder than National City," 

"Oh! But I can go myself," 

"Nonsense, I'm going with you. I'll need to buy a few things for the trip anyway," Lena gave her gorgeous girlfriend a toothy grin and Kara couldn't argue more. 

They left shortly after for lunch in Kara's favorite place after she finds out that Kara avoided that place the last 2 months of the year because the restaurant was heavily decorated for the holidays. 

After giving Kara a bit of a sugar rush with all the cookies she ordered from Noona's, they left to National City downtown where they browsed around the stores enjoying the hubbub of the citizens making their early Christmas shopping. 

"Lena, this is too much," Kara groaned taking away all the bags Lena was carrying. Lena has bought her at least 15 different Christmas sweaters, scarves, boots for the snow, and a few other things they might need. 

"This is the least you deserve, Kara. Bear with me while I spoil you rotten" Lena dismissed and Kara wondered if it was a good idea to let Lena buy her everything she ever wanted as a kid when she arrived on earth years ago. "Let's go to that store and we can buy our friends Christmas gifts as we won't be here, do you have any idea what to give Alex? I asked Sam but she told me that she was struggling with that herself," Lena started walking grabbing Kara's elbow as not to lost her in the crowd. 

"Combat boots," Kara replied quickly, Alex hasn't shut up about the new combat boots she has been meaning to buy but never finding the time to do so. 

"Alright, I should have imagined," Lena laughed and Kara found herself loving how carefree and young her girlfriend was looking, she certainly loves Christmas and Kara almost wished she could make every day to be Christmas just to see Lena like this. 

It was still startling how excited was Lena, Kara has never imagined the brunette to love something this much, she always imagined that growing up in the Luthor Family would mean that these holidays were awful to spend, she imagined wrong. 

"What do you say we buy her a pair of boots and a leather jacket and give them as a joint present from the two of us?" Lena asked grabbing a few jackets from the rack and showing them to Kara. 

Kara didn't think twice before leaning into her and capturing her lips in a kiss in the middle of the store, not caring about prying eyes on her. "I'd love to," Kara smile and as they continue buying presents for all the super friends and Lena's friends in Ireland. Kara vowed to let go and enjoy the holidays for Lena to smile so freely. 


	3. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally make it Ireland and Kara has the tour around the Luthor Manor that left her in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I'm so inspired to have written 3 chapters in 48 hours haha, I hope you're enjoying it so far.

  
"Welcome to Dublin Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers," the Irish accent was very noticeable as the driver greeted them when they stepped out of the private jet has brought them to a very chilly Ireland. 

"Brendan, it's so good to see you," Lena smiled offering her hand to the tall man wearing gracefully a very manicure blond beard. 

"Likewise, Ms. Luthor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Danvers. I've heard the best about you," He smiled offering a hand to Kara once he shook Lena's.

"It's also nice to meet you, Brendan. Please call me Kara," Kara shook the hand offered and Brendan offered her a charming smile. 

"Shall I take you to the Luthor Manor first?" He said taking their luggage and hauling it in the trunk of the SUV that they will be taking. 

"Yes, please," Lena replied curtly as she gestured Kara to hop in first in the back. 

"Very well," He said hopping on the driver seat. "Did you have a good flight?" He asked as he started driving while classical Christmas songs started playing on the stereo of the car. 

They fell into a comfortable small talk during the long drive from the airport to the Luthor Manor that was located in the south of Dublin. Kara stopped hearing what Brendan and Lena were talking about because of the amazing view outside. The landscape was gorgeous, mountains in the back with lots of different trees standing tall on the side of the road. 

Brendan and Lena fell silent after a while and the melodic voice of Michael Buble singing Jingle Bells filled the car accompanied by the angelical voice of Lena singing along. Kara dragged her gaze away from the window and focused on Lena who looked stunning as she adjusted her red wool scarf around her neck. She was wearing a dark green turtle neck shirt with a pair of Levi's light blue jeans that accentuated her curves very well. She had her hair down with soft beach waves, Lena wasn't wearing make up that day and Kara thought that she would never get tired of that sight. 

"I didn't know you could sing so beautiful," Kara expressed startling the brunette who was immersed in her world filled with Christmas carols. 

"It's such a big deal," Lena blushed. Kara had already commented on Lena's voice before, mostly when she has found the brunette singing in the shower or when she moans Kara's name while making love on endless nights. 

"You shouldn't be so modest, Ms. Luthor," Brendan piped in. "She has the most beautiful voice of all Dublin, she is always in charge of the Christmas carols for the Christmas festival," He informed Kara and she smiled happily as Lena blushed even more. 

"Is she now?" Kara questioned out loud. 

"Always been," Brendan chuckled. 

"Tell me more, Brendan, because I've always seen Lena as a Grinch," Kara teased as Lena laughed heartedly. 

"Lena Luthor is definitely not a Grinch, she is more like the official Papa Noel's elf," He laughed with humor."Actually, she was Papa Noel's elf when she was a kid," Kara laughed imagining her an 8-year-old Lena wearing an elf costume helping Santa Clause with the line of kids waiting their turn to tell the old man their wishes. 

"That was one time," Lena protested playfully. 

"If 6 years of being an elf is one time then yes," He continued teasing Lena much to Kara's pleasure. "Then she started singing carols at the festival,"

"When did you start singing?" Kara asked genuinely curious. 

"I was 13, it was for my first Midnight Mass," Lena informed her as Kara grabbed her hand and locked their fingers together. 

"Midnight Mass?" Kara inquired. 

"It's a tradition around here, Ireland is very devoted to the Catholic church. On Christmas Eve we go to the church to welcome Christmas with a mass celebrating Jesus's birth," Lena explained and Kara nodded at the new information. 

The Danvers were not religious, although the Lanes were so she knew a bit about the Catholic input on Christmas. She was never interested because the only god she has know is Rao the god of Krypton and she was very devoted to him. 

They soon made it to the Luthor Manor that was on a hill from which you could observe the nearby town of Skerries. The manor resembled a medieval castle with walls made of dark gray stones and towers. They pulled out in a circular driveway just in front of the principal entrance where the staff was waiting for them lined up with big smiles on their faces. 

"I feel like a princess," Kara breathed as she stared at the imponent yet welcoming house. 

"Well, you're my princess," Lena kissed her cheek before stepping out of the car, Kara followed suit. 

"Welcome home, Lena," The butler greeted the brunette as Brendan was passing their luggage to a boy wearing a tailored dark blue suit. "It's an honor to have you here in the Luthor Manor, Ms. Danvers. My name is Edward," He acknowledged Kara with a toothy smile. The man in front of her was in her late sixties but he spread warmth with his smile and tone. 

"It's a pleasure, please call me Kara," 

"Kara," His smile grew wider. "Let me introduce you to the staff that will be attending you," He motioned to the first lady in the line. She was short and chubby but elegance was noticeable in her posture. "This is Eire Poppins, my wife, and housekeeper," Kara offered a smile but not her hand as she didn't know if it was a rude gesture. 

A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Poppins," Kara smiled politely. 

"Dear, you can call me Eire," Her voice was soft and there was a playful spark in her eyes, like Mary Poppins, which was an irony. Kara nodded. 

"This is my daughter, Emile, she is in charge of the kitchens," Kara smiled to the short yet skinny girl in front of her who gave her a smirk and a not very subtle checkout. She felt Lena tense on her side but didn't dare to look at the glare she directed to Emile. She prayed to Rao that the girl wouldn't make a move on her, she didn't wish the girl to encounter Lena's wrath. 

"This is Rudolph, the gardener. Next to him is Romuald, his husband who is in charge of the Stables," Edward continued but Kara had to stop at that. 

"Stables? You never mentioned having horses," She turned to look at Lena. 

"Lena has the best horses in the country, they are the stars at the Horse Races on St. Stephen's Day," Romuald said proudly as if the horses were his. 

"Interesting," Kara mused. 

"If you're so interested, we can for sure go riding later," Lena offered with an amused smile, Kara was having a blast with this trip so far and it showed in the twinkle in her baby blue eyes. 

"I'd love that," Kara replied softly. 

"Alright, this is Ethan, my son who basically does everything else around here, he goes to town to buy the essentials, he fixes everything that needs to be fixed and is in charge of the security at night," He said patting the shoulder of the boy who just recently returned from inside the house where he left their luggage. The man was tall, very good looking and had a very charming smile on his bearded face. 

He offered Kara a calloused firm hand. "Kara, feel free to let me know if there's anything I can do for you," His voice was deep but not threatening. 

"Alright, I think we can show you around, or do you prefer to rest for a bit? I know you two had a long flight," Edward inquired. Kara turned to look at Lena who just shrugged leaving the choice up to her. 

"A tour would be lovely," Kara muttered sheepishly. 

"Splendid, follow me," He said walking around the entrance. Kara held Lena's hand the entire tour. Lena had a gleeful smile on her face, it was clear that she was not the same as Lena when she was at National City. The face of Lena that Kara has seen so far is very stoic, she figured she had to adopt that to ensure she was taken seriously on business meeting for her company and while she loves that Lena, she was starting to love more the Lena she was seeing at that moment. 

"This is the rose garden, the only ones that Rudolph doesn't take care of, Lena is particularly adamant to let anyone touch her rose," Edward gestured around the place showing the gorgeous rose bushes, but Kara had her eyes on Lena. 

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Kara teased her while Lena just shrugged with a smirk making her way on her lips. 

"I aim to surprise," 

"That in the back is the greenhouse where all our vegetables are cultivated, next to that the stables, the tennis court, and the pool, although I don't advice you to dive in, it gets very cold these days," He chuckled when Kara whined saying "bummer" at this. 

"I'll bring you in summer so you can swim," Lena promised softly. Kara started noticing a while ago that when Lena is the most relaxed her accent slip in but now it was more noticeable which spoke volumes about how much she enjoys being back. 

"And that's the farm," He gestured around the small area that was filled with different kinds of animals. "That's basically it on the outside, shall we take a look inside?" 

"Yes, it's a bit freezing out here," Kara chuckled. She was not cold, she rarely feels cold but she was sure Lena and Edward were cold. 

They returned to the principal entrance and Kara's mouth opened in surprise at the beautiful mosaic window in the center of the two-sided stairs in the foyer. The mosaic was in the form of an angel sending rays of blue, golden, and green light in the house. They moved to the seating room that was very modernly decorated to be an old house, they move to the dining room next, in the center, there was a table to host an army with a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. 

"Is that the chandelier of the opera house in the Phantom of the Opera movie?" Kara asked amazed at the similarities. "This is a very good replica," 

"No replica, my dear. This is the original chandelier from the movie," Edward explained self-satisfied with finally finding someone who knows. 

"Wicked!" Kara expressed unable to contain her mirth. She blushed when she noticed Edward giving her a confused look.

"She is a Harry Potter fan, she seldom says things like that," Lena explained finding it very difficult to repress a laugh. 

"Ah, she will love your collection then," This peaked Kara's curiosity but before she could ask they move onto the kitchen and then to the tea room and the solarium which Kara dearly enjoyed because the sunlight there was delicious. "This is the library, almost every book you can think of is here," Edward smiled knowing that the blonde would enjoy this very room. 

"Shoot a name," Lena encourage her as Edward moved further in the room and bowed slightly as if challenging her, Kara loves challenges. 

"Northanger Abbey," Kara accepted the challenge and observe Edward strode gracefully around the room until he was in front of the bookshelves and took one of the books handing it to Kara who studied the cover finding that this was a first edition Jane Austen book, she caressed the cover and handed it back to Edward who put it back in its place. 

"Paula," Kara challenged and Edward smiled mischievously as he moved to another bookshelf and retrieve another book, smiling to himself before handing it to Kara who observed in shock. 

"Isabel Allende, you have great taste in books," Edward complimented. 

"Le Fantome de l'Opera," Kara pronounced perfectly to which Edward raised his eyebrows in shock but moved nonetheless. He retrieved two books this time, he handed them to Kara, who observed the slim books with hardcovers, one blue and the other red with the name of the book in French and English in delicate cursive written in gold. 

Kara continued shooting names at Edward who gladly retrieve the book for Kara, her heart filled with mirth at the extensive library. 

"20 Poems of Love and a Song of Despair,"

"Ah, Pablo Neruda. I haven't read that one in a while," Lena sighed wistfully as Edward handed her girlfriend the tiny first edition poetry book. 

"It's my favorite," Kara's smile was bright, the brightest Lena has ever seen. "Is it okay if I keep it for the rest of the stay?" Kara pleaded to Lena holding the book to her chest dearly. Lena smiled. 

"You can keep it permanently," 

"Lena..." Kara began to protest but Lena silenced her with a peck on the lips. 

"Consider it one of your Christmas gifts," Lena nodded ending the conversation there. 

They eventually move to the second floor where the bedrooms were, Lena showed them this alone after dismissing Edward. 

"The first two bedrooms to the left are locked, they are my parents and Lex's rooms, these six rooms are for guests and that one at the end of the hall is mine, you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you don't want to share the room with me... although I'd love to..." Lena began to ramble nervously, she didn't want to feel like she was imposing her will on the blonde, but the Kryptonian silenced her the same way Lena did in the library, with a kiss. 

She put her arms around Lena and brought her close to her deepening the kiss. The brunette started walking backward without letting Kara's lips go until her hip met with the door handle of her double doors, maneuvering to open them while pushing Kara in. Kara's knees hit the mattress and Lena pushed her on top of it which prompted Kara to open her eyes and admire the tastefully decorated room, there was a four-post bed in the middle with white silk bedsheets and a puffy blanket that would keep them warm later that night. The walls were painted in different shades of green and white, the furniture was made of mahogany wood and one of the walls was all made of glass letting Kara see the landscape Skerries had to offer. But the only view Kara was admiring was her beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her with a glint spark in her eyes. 

"Enjoying the view, my love?" Lena whispered seductively. 

"For sure," Kara smiled mischievously as Lena crawled in bed until she was on top of her, lips brushing hers. 

"How do you like the house?" Lena asked curiously. 

"It's amazing, babe. Thank you for bringing me here," Kaea said sincerely. 

"And you haven't seen everything yet," Lena finally leaned in to kiss Kara's lips. 

"I can't wait," Lena felt the sincerity behind Kara's words, she was truly excited about what Lena has prepared for the trip and Lena had a good feeling, she would make everything in her power to give the blonde the best of the experiences. "Are those bells?" Kara interrupted the chain of thoughts Lena was following with that question. She paused to hear and her ears caught the faint sound of the Skerrier's church bells. 

"Yes," she replied after a moment. "They signal midday and midnight," 

"Blimey, are they very loud when you're in town?" Kara inquired, her super hearing was very sensitive to bells, she didn't like the sound so much, which is one of the reasons she avoids churches. 

"Not really, they are very loud only if you go into the bell tower, although there'll be small bells around town during the festival, they'll only be used to accompany the Christmas Carol group," Lena explained. 

"Will you participate this year?" 

"Yeah,"

"Great because I can't wait to hear you sing again," Kara pecked her lips. "We should call Alex to let her know we arrived safely," 

"Alright, and then we can go have lunch, and after that, if you want we can go for a ride, I really want you to meet Sasha, my horse," 

"Yes, I'm hungry," Kara's stomach growled making her statement even stronger. 

"Alright, come on, I'm sure we can find you something to eat," Lena laughed helping the blonde stand up. "I'm hoping Emile has already prepared the eggnog," Lena voiced as they made their way to the kitchen. 

"I've never tried that," Kara confessed.

"Oh my, you're going to love it," Lena squealed excitedly because she was going to see Kara's reaction when trying eggnog which was going to be an amazing thing to see. 

She couldn't wait to show Kara all these new things. 


	4. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not unexpected guest arrives at the Luthor Manor, Kara meets one of Lena's friends and the snow starts to cover Ireland to Kara's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I was just leaving my business in order before going on vacation! Here's finally the next part and I hope all of you enjoy it. 
> 
> My inspiration has suffered a bit after the news of Michael Buble toxic behavior towards his wife but I'll promise I'm not letting this hanging.

Lena had just finished getting dressed and stepped out of the room to go have breakfast with the early bird she has for her girlfriend. Kara had woken up when the first rays of sun hit the chilly Skerrie hill where the Luthor Manor was located. She attempted to get Lena out of bed for an early breakfast but the brunette groaned grumpily and refused to leave the bed. Kara laughed and let her be before stepping outside on the balcony to receive her sunlight daily dose. 

She walked slowly to the door as the doorbell rang insistently, she heard Edward rush to the door and they found themselves in the foyer, smiling. 

"Good morning Lena," His voice was calm despite the running he did to reach the foyer. 

"Morning, Edward. I shall take the door, you can continue having breakfast," She smiled brushing her lips gesturing that Edward had some crumbs of bread on his mustache, he chuckled cleaning his mouth, and left. 

Lena walked to the door as the bell rang again, she smirked knowing exactly who was behind the door. "Andrea Rojas, what a pleasant surprise," She smiled at the Latina in front of her. 

"Lena Luthor, when were you going to tell me you were back in town? I had to bribe little Emile to tell me if you were back," She hugged the brunette tightly. 

"We arrived a few days ago, we were just settling in," Lena shrugged letting her friend enter her home, not like Andrea needed an invitation she made her way in like it was her house. 

"We?" Andrea inquired curiously. "Why don't we have breakfast in the dining room?" Lena offered instead gesturing the room with a vague hand motion. Andrea knew she wouldn't get any answer from the brunette, at least not yet, so she followed her to the dining room. 

"Emile, Ms. Rojas will be joining us for breakfast thanks to your divine intervention," Emile flinched at the sarcastic tone Lena used and nodded as she returned to the kitchen. "That a girl is a bit of nuisance," Lena muttered to herself while Andrea laughed. 

"Don't be too hard on her, she is just young and inexperienced," Andrea sat at Lena's left, she knew better than to sit on her right, she knew her place. "Besides, she is not at fault for me being so persuasive," Andrea smirked. 

"Now you defend her? May I remind you of last summer and how you lashed out because of her inexperience in making a proper- what was the dish called?" Lena cocked a manicured eyebrow at her. 

"Ugh, Matambre Arrollado," She groaned rolling her eyes playfully." You'll remind me of that for the rest of my life, won't you?" Andrea squinted her eyes at Lena, enjoying the light banter between them, she had missed her friend, greatly. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash against the wooden floor in the kitchen, followed by several curse words in French.

Lena worried. "Babe, is that you? Are you okay?" She called standing up from her seat and going to the kitchen not thinking that Andrea had just heard her call someone 'babe', which she has never done in her life. 

"Babe? Who did you bring home? Oh my God, Luthor, I swear..." She trailed off as they got in the kitchen where the commotion was coming from. 

Andrea fell silent at the sight of a goddess in front of her. 

There was a gorgeous woman in the kitchen, and it wasn't Emile, this woman was crouched on the floor picking up several wooden logs that must have fallen of arms which cause the loud crash. She was wearing tight black jeans that hugged perfectly her legs and butt, the blue-white flannel she was wearing highlighted her baby blue eyes and that beautiful rounded face framed by golden curls falling from her black beanie. 

Ethan shot a furious glance at Emile before dropping his own stash of logs near the door and going down on his knees to help the blonde with the logs. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked when they finally stood up. 

"Yeah, sure. I just tripped," Kara smiled softly.

Thanks to a recently released invention from Winn, a kryptonite bracelet, Kara was able to take a break from the world's needs and go around like a normal human for the holidays. 

"Sure," Ethan dragged out the word while still glaring at Emile, which was suspicious to Lena. Had Emile caused this? 

"Are you alright?" Lena asked making herself visible to the three people in the room. 

"Good morning, gorgeous," Kara left the logs neatly in the pile that Ethan has formed and marched to Lena making her yelp in surprise when she wrapped her arms around her waist and stole a kiss from her cherry lips. 

"Morning," Lena muttered sheepishly and giggled when Kara dropped another kiss on her lips before pulling away a bit.

Lena suddenly remembered Andrea was behind her and laughed openly at the shocked expression on her friend's face. "Close your mouth, Rojas," She tapped her chin playfully as Andrea shut her mouth and gulped. "That's my girlfriend you're drooling over," 

"Your what?" Andrea finally came out of her trance. "Oh my God, she is gorgeous," She expressed unable to stop herself. Kara blushed beautifully. "You're kidding, right?" Lena blushed slightly and turned to see Kara. 

"I'm certainly not," Lena extended her hand towards Kara and the blonde laced their fingers together as she smiled at the Latina. "Kara, this is Andrea Rojas, one of my best friends from boarding school. Andrea this is Kara Danvers, my girlfriend," she introduced. 

"Ms. Rojas, I'm a huge fan of your work," Kara smiled letting Lena's hand go to offer hers to Andrea who looked at her with bemusement written all over her features. 

"Please call me Andrea or Andy. You are? A huge fan of my work, I mean," She stammered a bit while shaking Kara's hand. 

"Andy," Kara nodded with a grin. "Of course I am, your work at Obsidian North is revolutionary, I'm not so much of a fan of the VR; however, I was impressed by how handy the latest patch of the lenses has become," Kara blinked twice and the lenses activated showing a dark blue glow on them. 

They move their conversation to the dining room where Lena encouraged Kara to sit to her right, Andrea gaped at this quickly recovered. "So, why do you use the lenses if you're not into VR?" Andrea asked cutting a piece of her bacon to take it to her mouth. 

"The note-taking app is impressive, as a journalist that is useful, I can also read during meetings while no one knows," Kara grinned. "But I do use the VR, to train mostly. I'm becoming a black belt in Karate soon thanks to that," 

"Well I'm glad is helping you keep that stunning body fit," Andrea said flirty teasing Lena who was listening intently to their interaction. Lena smacked her arm playfully making them laugh. "I also love that it helps you write those amazing article of yours, I'm also a huge fan of you, Ms. Danvers," She imitated Lena's CEO voice and batted her eyelashes at her, earning herself another smack on the arm from Lena. 

"You are?" Kara asked dumbfounded. 

"Of course, your narrative is very impressive, especially for someone so young and new to the job," She muttered sincerely. 

"Thank you so much," Kara blushed deeply. Kara was enjoying their friendly banter when her phone rang, the caller ID showed that her sister was calling. Kara excused herself from the room and answer the call on her way to the next room. 

"Alex?" Andrea sipped from her coffee and hummed appreciatively at the flavor and the hot liquid warming her stomach. "Is a he or a she?"

"Her sister," Andrea wriggle her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't even think about it, she's dating Sam," At this new information Andrea almost spits her coffee. "Oi, don't do that, I like my table without coffee stains," Lena scolded her playfully throwing a rag to her face. Andrea laughed and cleaned the mess she made on her face with the coffee. 

"Sam is finally dating?" Andrea was shocked, the other Latina has never been so keen to date, more like one-night stands but never dating. 

"She is, they have been dating for a few months now, about a year, I must say," Lena took a sip from her cardamon tea.

"Wow! So that's why Sam didn't stay long last year," She mused resuming her eating. 

"I almost didn't come this year," Lena confessed. 

"What? That's why you came late?" Andrea was surprised. Lena and the gang have made a tradition to come to Ireland for the holidays, so Andrea was surprised at how easy were traditions to break or at least to almost break. 

Lena nodded. "I planned to bring Kara, but then I got a little too much festive and I kind of scared her off. She confessed that she doesn't like Christmas and-"

"She is a grinch?!" Andrea couldn't believe what she just heard. The blonde didn't look like a grinch, and Andrea hadn't met anyone that doesn't like Christmas. 

"A bit. She has had bad experiences during this time of the year, so I decided to change that," Lena smiled. 

"How noble of you," Andrea teased and moments later the blonde returned to the dining room only to make a beeline to the window where she could see the garden outside slowly being covered in snow. 

"It's snowing," She whispered in bewilderment. 

"About time," Andrea muttered. "It usually starts snowing at the beginning of November, this year took longer than that," She explained when Kara turned to look at her with a frown. 

"I guess, we'll be having a white Christmas after all," Lena mumbled appreciatively when Kara sat down at her right again and took her hand in hers. 

"I can't say I'm not excited... This is my first time seeing snow," She confessed biting her toast. 

"Good thing Lena thought of bringing you here, I'm sure you'll love this holiday," Andrea almost promised as they resumed their breakfast chatting animatedly. 


	5. All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is homesick, she misses Krypton and Lena does her best to cheer her up. Kara meets the rest of Lena's friends and they plan a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm back to work, and I'm balancing work with my depression and constant exhaustion. I don't think I'll have this on time for Christmas, but I have faith that I'll have it ready by the end of the year, so bear with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what do you think about Lena's friends.

Kara greeted the cold morning with reluctance to leave the bed, she was cold and still tired, she didn't get so much sleep during the night. The last time she felt this cold she was in Krypton during a very cold season in which a big cloud of dust swept through the atmosphere and block their red sun's light and warmth. The elders thought that Krypton was going to go through an ice era for the first time in the millennia, gladly it didn't happen but Kara spent a great time tucked in bed with her parents due to the cold. 

Kara's trip to memory lane was interrupted when Lena got closer to her looking for warmth, the usual warmth Kara's body has. Kara wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her incredibly close, nuzzling her face in her dark hair, inhaling her sweet aroma before dropping a kiss against her shoulder. Lena steered softly, tickled by her girlfriend soft breath on her skin, she laced her fingers with Kara's over her midsection where the blonde was holding her close. While Lena was surprised to find that Kara was still in bed, she found nothing to complain about, she loves waking up with her. 

She woke up later that morning still embraced by the blonde Kryptonian which confused her more than pleased her. Kara isn't someone who sleeps in, nor is she but Kara is more an early bird than her and Lena wondered if there was something wrong with her. She turned around in her arms and started dropping light kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, and lips. Kara scrunched her nose at the tickles Lena's lips were giving her and Lena saw her smile before her eyes. 

"Morning," Kara muttered with her usual morning hoarse voice.

"Morning, baby," Lena smiled dropping one last kiss on Kara's lips. "Are you okay?" Lena asked pulling away slightly, just enough to look at Kara in the eyes. 

Kara observed her for a long moment before replying. "Yes, I'm fine," Her tone was flat which was suspicious to Lena.

"Are you sure?" Lena pressed. 

"Yes,"

"Is something bothering you?" Lena continued. 

"I'm homesick, okay?" she snapped and Lena was a little taken aback by her response.  _ Homesick?  _

"Do you want to go back to National City? We can go back if you want..." Lena started but was interrupted.

"I miss Krypton," Kara clarified pulling away and in a sitting position, Lena followed suit and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. 

"I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing to apologize, Lena. It's fine, I'll live," She muttered grabbing her hand off her shoulder and letting it fall on the bed before taking off the covers from her legs. 

"Kara?" Lena called out when she was left alone in bed. 

"I'll take a shower so we can have breakfast, is that right?" Lena nodded not wanting to continue pushing Kara. She looked very upset when talking about Krypton and she didn't want to upset her when she is trying to do the opposite with this vacation.

She followed Kara to the bathroom shortly after and took a shower while Kara was getting dressed, Kara was waiting for her sitting at the end of the bed when she stepped out of the bathroom. Kara was looking right at her with something unreadable in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she muttered now looking at her hands. "I didn't have a good night of sleep and it's cold... I'm sorry I was snappy," 

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Lena replied softly, getting closer to her until she was standing in front of her. 

Kara looked up. "It's fine, you didn't upset per se, I'm just ... get dressed so we can have breakfast," Lena nodded before dropping a kiss on Kara's lips.

-

Andrea Rojas was sitting at the breakfast table when they came down, Lena knew this wasn't unusual, she was always at the manor when Lena was; Kara found it strange, but she wasn't feeling entirely alright to ask or even make a comment about it. 

The lovers sat down at the usual place and Andrea's face lighted up at the sight of them. 

"I was wondering when you'd show up," She teased them as they started taking toast and buttering them. 

"Someone decided to sleep in," Lena directed the teasing to Kara averting a glance at her girlfriend but the blonde was not even paying attention to them. 

She was buttering her toast in complete silence and with a lost look in her eyes. 

"Is she okay?" Andrea mouthed the words at Lena with a worried frown in between her eyes. Lena grimaced and turned to look at Kara again. 

"Kara?" She reached out to take her hand stopping her movements when her toast was already full of butter. The blonde flinched and dropped the toast on her plate to turn to look at Lena. 

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?" She attempted to smile, but she didn't succeed at all. To Andrea and Lena didn't seem wise to push the matter of Kara's mood. 

"I was going to tell you that the news says that this week will be the coldest of the year, and you know exactly what that means, right?" Andrea was practically bouncing in her seat. 

"Oh my God, yes. We should go to the cabin," Lena was also bouncing in her seat at the news. 

"What? What does it mean?" Kara asked a bit put out by how cheerful Lena looked. 

"Aurora Borealis," Andrea said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "The what now?" 

"You'll see what we are talking about soon, it's a natural phenomenon when the weather it's cold but freezing, and we need to be in a mountain to see it. We usually head to one of the family cabins in the mountains, and we see them and camp there for a week," Lena explained barely containing her giggles, she was excited. 

"I should call the others," Andrea took her phone and started texting in their group chat. 

"The others?" 

"We have more friends, you know," Andrea teased. 

"You'll meet them soon because Andrea just sent the bat-signal, and they will be here in less than an hour," 

"The bat-signal, do you know Batman?" Kara was now interested. 

"You could say that," Andrea tried to hide her smile by looking away.

"Andrea dated Bruce not long after we met him in a conference," Lena informed her. 

"Lena! Secret identity!" Andrea smacked her arm playfully. 

"Relax, Kara knows about it. She is friends with Kate so she knows," Lena explained while rubbing her sore spot. 

"Oh! Amazing! So you know Kate and Supergirl, who other superheroes you know?" She inquired.

"A few," Kara replied not wanting to reveal more details of her secret life, even if Lena trust Andrea she barely knows her. 

The questioning Andrea was planing got interrupted when the doorbell rang, they heard Edward run to get the door, and soon the house was filled with the laughter of different voices. 

"They are here," Lena sighed softly before turning her gaze to the door as a handsome young man appeared with two equally gorgeous women in each of his arms. 

"Hello," He greeted with a faint British accent. Kara instantly recognized him as Jack Spheer, CEO of Spheerical Industries, Lena's ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since they managed to save him from his CFO and his nanobots.

At his left was a beautiful woman with sandy blonde hair and smoky blue eyes, Kara barely recognized her as the acting CEO of Edge Global, Melissa Edge. Kara knows that she is related to Morgan Edge she doesn't know how though.

At his right was Maxine Lord, Maxwell Lord's daughter and now acting CEO of Lord industries, she was like a goddess with her dark as night hair, porcelain skin, and bright hazel eyes. Are all Lena's friends so good looking and rich?

"Kara, you know Jack already," Lena started introducing as they all stood up to greet the new guests. "Next to her, Melissa Edge, Morgan was her uncle," Kara smiled at the woman that she hoped wasn't anything like her uncle. "Then we have Maxine Lord, Maxwell is her father," 

"It's so nice to meet you all," Kara smiled politely. 

"And I think you know her, Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter, and my girlfriend," Lena smile coming to stand next to her putting her arm on the small of her back. 

"So you finally tell her how you feel," Jack shared a smile with Lena. 

"She did. She confessed her undying love to me," Lena was smirking and Kara shoved her away playfully. 

"I did not do such a thing,"

"Whatever you say, darling," Kara let Lena kissed her even if it was in front of everyone. 

"Oh my God, aren't you the cutest couple I've ever seen?" Maxine squealed delightedly at the show Lena and Kara were putting. 

"I feel like we must thank Kara for turning Lena into a lovesick teenager," Melissa turned to look at Maxine with a mischievous grin across her mouth. 

"I must ask, love," Kara turned to look at Lena catching everyone's attention. " Are all your friends gorgeous CEOs? "

"Uh! We need to change the group chat name to 'CEOs of fun' what do you think?" Maxine proposed and Andrea started trying furiously on her phone and eventually, all received a notification from their phones letting them know that Andrea has changed the group chat name. 

They sat down and breakfast was brought to the rest of them as they continued talking and planing about the trip they will make to the Luthor's family cabin to see the Aurora Borealis. 

"I've been meaning to ask," Lena called Kara's attention away from her friends' conversation. "What do you want for Christmas? We have a Christmas Eve's party and we all exchange gifts at that party for the White Elephant but I'd like to give you a gift that you'd like for after that,"

"Lena you've already given me the best gift, bringing me here is a great experience and more than I could ask for," Kara said truthfully. Lena's eyes got glassy with unshed tears. "What do you want for Christmas?" Kara inquired after pecking her lips softly. 

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, all I want for Christmas is you,"

"Did you just quote Mariah Carey for Kara?" Andrea retreated from the conversation to look at Lena in disbelief. "You're a sap," She laughed as Lena smacked her in the arm. 

"I think we need to go shopping for the White Elephant," Lena said to the rest of their friends. 

"Great," Kara sighed in relief. " I don't know what that is so I don't know what to buy,"

"It's decided then, we are going shopping," Lena clapped her hands.

"But we are not supposed to see each other gifts," Jack pointed out.

"That's a good point," Maxine seconded that thought. 

"Well, we don't exactly have to, let's divide and conquer. All of us will go to town and we will go around to buy the gifts and then we'll meet at Jolly's for lunch," Melissa proposed. 

"That sounds fun," Kara commented suddenly hit by a rush of excitement, her early mood long gone. 


	6. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Lena's friends are in the cabin to watch the lights, Kara is enjoying herself and Lena gets jealous. Kara shares a bit of her home (krypton) with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly suck at summaries! I hope you all have a happy Christmas! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for posting so late, I had a rocky Christmas and I didn't find the time to upload this, I hope you like it!

The cabin was big enough for them not to see each other if wanted, not the case with this little trip, though. 

Kara was enjoying herself, she was used to seeing a different Lena back at National City, and while this version of her girlfriend is not new, it's quite refreshing. She now understood how nervous Lena felt when she introduced her to the super friends, all Lena's friends were very easygoing, friendly, and fun, not even the presence of Jack Spheer was bothering her at all, of course, Jack hadn't tried anything with Lena since they arrived. 

"Are you okay?" Andrea interrupted Kara's observation. She has retired to the kitchen to get herself another drink and ended up watching Lena enjoy herself around her friends. They were playing some sort of science trivia and Lena was winning. Lena looked so carefree wearing a sweatshirt with the MCU logo on over her chest and a pair of ripped jeans that were so tight that Kara was having a hard time keeping her hands off her. 

"Yes, I'm- It's good to see her like this," She confessed to Andrea. 

Andrea smiled fondly as she turned to look at her friend. "It's all thanks to you, I must say," Kara turned to look at her confused. "After the whole mess Lex caused, she grew distant, she stopped answering our calls, she stopped coming for Christmas, we thought we were losing her," She elaborated. 

"What changed?" Kara was still not getting what Andrea was saying. 

"You came into the picture, you became her friend even after what Lex did to your cousin,"

"What Lex did to my cousin?" Kara began to panic at this. 

"Oh! She didn't tell me, I'm pretty clever and those glasses don't work as you may think," Andrea teased. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry," She eased the blonde's concerns. "So, as I was saying, you became her friends, and then she reached out to us again, she came here for the holidays and she couldn't stop talking about you. She was pretty annoying but cute," 

"I'm glad she got her friends back, at first I was worried when she said that I was her first friend in National City. She was pretty affected by how everyone turned their backs on her," 

"We know, we all have our family's actions on us, I'm sure you know about what Maxine's father did, I mean he almost kills you. And then Melissa's uncle trying to kill you both... We all understand what's like and of course, we weren't going to judge her for that but she is quite slow to understand sometimes, too much for a world genius," Andrea laughed. 

"I know a bit about that myself," Kara grumbled but Andrea decided to ignore that as not to make the blonde uncomfortable with her questions. 

"Anyway, it's all thanks to you, you're good for her,"

"She is good for me, way too good for me," Kara sighed dreamily at her girlfriend laughing her ass off not far away from her. 

"You love her, don't you? Does she know?" Andrea's voice dropped several decibels in volume, as she was about to get an exclusive on her best friend's love life. 

"Yeah, I do, and she knows," Kara's smiled widened as the words left her mouth. "Actually, you can help me with something," Kara turned to look at her with a look in the eyes that told her that she just had the best idea ever. 

"Oh! Do tell me," Andrea encouraged her and Kara stood closer to her to whisper in her ear her plan. At that moment, Lena decided to turn to look for her girlfriend that was taking way too long to get that drink and saw her friend and girlfriend with their head bend together in a whispered conversation. 

Lena couldn't help to feel a bit nervous about this, she wasn't the jealous type but her friend was a casanova and she has proven that she can have whoever she wanted, Lena was afraid that Kara was going to be her next conquest.

Kara is not a fool and glanced at Lena eying them cautiously no longer paying attention to the game but now observing them with a frown in her perfect eyebrows. Kara couldn't help but smile at this, Lena has nothing to worry about but she was cute when jealous. 

After agreeing to talk about her surprise with Andrea later, she grabbed her and Lena's glasses and went back to the living room with Andrea. The Latina took a seat next to Lena on the couch as the brunette grabbed the blonde and made her sit on her lap while wrapping a rather possessive arm around her waist. Andrea laughed openly at her friend and teased her for the rest of the evening by flirting with a very flustered Kara. 

"That's enough, Rojas," Lena warned playfully, they were both blushing because of the alcohol they've been drinking all night. "Back off, she is mine," Kara was surprised to hear Lena almost growl at her friend. 

Maxine laughed softly because Melissa was dozing off on her shoulder. "Lena! I never took you for the possessive kind," She teased with mock surprise in her voice. 

"Yeah, you never were like this with me," Jack cleaned a fake tear from his cheek. 

"If you haven't noticed, Jacky, you're lacking a  _ huge  _ two things," Andrea made grabby hands at her breast and Kara blushed furiously when she caught what Andrea was implying.  _ Were her boobs huge? _

"That's it," Lena raised her hands in surrender and then nudge Kara to stand up. "We are going before I hit you all," she grabbed Kara's hand as the blonde bid her goodbyes to the laughing group. 

"Are you mad?" Kara asked following the brunette through the long corridors of the cabin. "Where are we going?" 

"I'm not mad," Lena smiled over her shoulder. "I just wanted an excuse to have you all for myself," She grinned as they reach the back door where a rack with their coats was waiting for them. "Grab your coat, I want to show you something," Kara did as she was told and observed Lena put on more layers of clothes. They put on their boots and stepped outside, Lena found her way under Kara's arm, it was colder than she thought, which was kind of perfect for what she wanted to show her girlfriend. 

They walked for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the cold and the silence of the forest surrounding the cabin. Lena stopped with a halt in front of a fallen log and sat on it, dragging Kara with her. They were in a clearing in the forest where they could observe the sky and the mountains a bit far away. 

"We are going to be able to see the lights from here," Lena said more to herself than to Kara and the blonde remembered that the so-called Aurora Borealis was the main reason for this trip. For long moments nothing happened and Kara turned to look at Lena trying to see if the brunette was disappointed that there wouldn't be seeing the lights, she found nothing but expectancy in Lena's features and all of a sudden Lena's face was illuminated with soft shades of green and purple. 

"Kara, the lights," Lena reminded her when she felt the blonde's eyes on her. Kara removed her eyes reluctantly and turned to look at the sky. 

" _ The spirits,"  _ Kara whispered in Kryptonian as her eyes set on the moving lights in the sky. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lena asked not understanding what she said, she has been learning Kryptonian for a few months now but she wasn't that far. 

"The spirits," Kara repeated in English. She was in awe as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I haven't seen them in years,"

"I thought you didn't know what they were," 

"I didn't. I mean, we had these in Krypton, we called them the spirits. We believed that our loved one's spirits are up there watching us and taking care of us," Kara explained with a cracked voice. 

"Like the native American tribes?" 

"Native Americans also believe that?" Kara gasped. 

"Yes, baby. There's a Disney movie about it, I thought you knew," 

"Oh great Rao!, I don't know, I haven't seen it. Alex never told me, well- it's not like I ever told anyone about the spirits, it was a painful but dear memory,"

"Oh! I'm sorry, we can leave. I don't want to upset you," Lena was quick to add she didn't want her girlfriend to be sad or upset. 

"No!" Kara exclaimed with so much emotion in her voice. "Please no, this is perfect," Kara smiled reassuringly at the brunette. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed to be reminded of my home like this," Lena smiled and cleaned the now free tears from Kara's cheeks. "There was an old prayer we used to say when we see the spirits," Kara told her after a few moments. "Do you want to hear it?" 

"No," Kara's smile quickly fell. " I want you to teach it to me," Lena smiled and she was soon enveloped in Kara's arm in a tight hug. Kara spent a few minutes teaching the first part of the pray and translating the words to Lena. "Do you want to recite it?" Lena asked when they were sure that Lena had learned it. Kara nodded and laced their fingers together before starting. 

_ "I remember you as you were in the last autumn.  _

_ You were the grey beret and the still heart. _

_ In your eyes, the flames of the twilight fought on. _

_ And the leaves fell in the water of your soul. _

_ Clasping my arms like a climbing plant _

_ the leaves garnered your voice, that was slow and at peace. _

_ Bonfire of awe in which my thirst was burning. _

_ Sweet blue hyacinth twisted over my soul. _

_ I feel your eyes traveling, and the autumn is far off: _

_ grey beret, voice of a bird, heart like a house _

_ towards which my deep longings migrated _

_ and my kisses fell, happy as embers. _

_ Sky from a ship. Field from the hills: _

_ Your memory is made of light, of smoke, of a still pond! _

_ Beyond your eyes, farther on, the evenings were blazing. _

_ Dry autumn leaves revolved in your soul." _

* * *

"Thank you," Kara muttered against Lena's lips later that night when they were in bed, naked bodies melting together. 

"For what?" Lena inquired sleepily. 

"For giving me the best Christmas experience ever,"

"It's not Christmas yet, baby,"

"Still, this is the best someone could've done for me," Kara kissed repeatedly Lena's lips until they were swollen and numb. "I love you,"

"I love you even more," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pray in this work is actually Pablo Neruda's poem: Remember you as you were. 
> 
> Also don't fret the actual Christmas Chapter will be up soon, I have it almost done. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Mental health breK

Hi everyone! Happy new year from mine to yours! 

I’m so sorry to inform that as of now, I’ll be taking a break from this story and the other Supercorp I was writing. I know this was going to be a holiday fic but I couldn’t finish it and I was thinking I’ll rewrite for the end of the year but I shan’t make promises. 

When I first started writing it was because it makes me happy, it was an escape from reality and in the last few months it has been the opposite so, I’m taking a break from these two: introducing Kara Danvers to the Magic of Christmas and Domesticity. 

I’ll eventually upload some one-chapter works through the year but no more than that till further notice. 

In the following week I’ll be taking down both works to be edited. 

Thank you for all the support, for reading and commenting! 

Happy new year! 


End file.
